


Fuego

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: Liquor, his clay friend at his side, the world at his fingertips; naturally, there'd be another something in his sights to attain. Something that's eyes gleamed like gold and hair fanned around her body, luring him in.





	Fuego

The wined flowed forth, the women dancing amongst the lions and the fire that flickered from the lights throughout Uruk.

He was laughing at something that the clay being was saying, his arms and lapped filled at the moment with harimtu. Enkidu’s laughter echoed in his ears as he looked away, sipping at the fine drink in his goblet. The fine mead filled his heart and his interests.

It was then that his eyes fell on the woman.

She moved amongst the other dancers, the women of his mother’s temple. If he had his harimtu correct, the one that she danced with was the one he had sent to tame his friend.

Another harimtu wasn’t what fascinated him. There were plenty in the courtyard before the palace. He could have any of them and to them all, he simply turned them down. His opting for the clay being’s company was obvious enough.

But his eyes flickered to the woman again as Enkidu leaned one of the women against them back and sealed their lips together.

The brown hair had seemed plain, but it flickered with hues of crimson. The plump chest held no intrigue, yet his eyes wandered back to it time and time again. Her hand slipped into the other maiden’s hands, smooth and daintily.

Weak, he tried to tell himself.

No doubt, she was a noble’s child, allowed out for the first time. Or she was a woman who had been given the chance to escape her husband, taking joy in her momentary freedom before she would be placed back in her home and taken time and time again. His people knew the value of such women, with unmarred complexion and such open expressions.

“My king,” Enkidu leaned into view, smirking. “You have my permission to indulge upon your interests, should you feel inclined.”

“My interest is fleeting. Pour the mead, my friend.”

He commanded the guards to let the mead pour forth more. Fill the land for the night for the celebration of Enki and his many children. A tribute to Ninkasi was only suitable. Allow the woman to have her potent drink flow like blood on the battlefields. They would indulge until they were flushed like the lovestruck youth.

People roared in applause and joy. The music swelled to such great heights. Enkidu’s body delved beneath the bodies of harimtu, their lips moving from woman to woman. He embraced the being himself, watching those clay eyes gleaming in mirth as they pulled back.

“Indulge,” the being commanded again.

Audacious as can be, commanding a king.

Yet it had been him that had commanded the harimtu to intoxicate the woman of his gaze into blissful dance. It was him that had saw to the guards to watch her, inform him of her departure should she leave. They were to follow to find out her home. They were to inform him of her details.

They thought of it as an assurance to know that the woman was not a spy of a neighboring kingdom.

His mind was not on that matter in the least though. His hands twitched on his lap. His mind swirled around the woman before him, watching her sway with the liquor that came and went. Those cheeks grew rosy. Those lips parted, her tongue swiping over them before she spoke to one of the maidens about something.

Gilgamesh found himself running a hand through his hair, glancing to his side to find the being lost amongst all the women. There would be no distractions from them.

Very well then.

He moved to his feet, crossing the area.

His robes fluttered out around him, the golden thread reflecting the firelight. The people were parting, flowing around him as they came and went.

The woman before him was swaying dangerously. Her hand reached out for the next partner. His own grasped it. The soft skin, the parting of her lips in surprise; he found himself smirking at her, pulling her in close as the people cheered their approval.

Those eyes were like liquid gold in the light, glued to him as he moved them.

Beautiful.

The thought bubbled into his head as he led her as the others had. The fabrics of her outfit swished in time to her movements, her hair fanning around her as she spun. He could see her body shown to its prime while she was in his grasp.

It wasn’t enough to simply allow her to grasp his hand. It wasn’t enough to simply be near such a being of life and entertainment. The smile that flashed his way had his mind revolving around the statement from before.

She was so beautiful.

She was truly magnificent to see before himself.

He pulled her in, wrapping an arm around her waist. The movement and her response though…

Those cheeks grew more flushed. Her eyes drifted up to his, widening at the motion. Her body tensed in his arms, shivering at the closeness.

A virgin amongst the women of his temples?

It was impossible. Between himself and Enkidu alone, there was not a maiden in every sense of the word in the kingdom. They had slept with many, often several times in the course of a moon cycle. Yet, there was no avoiding the truth. Her gaze averted from his, her body twisting around to wiggle from his grasp. She beckoned him to simply partake in the festival affairs, her blush still great.

Gilgamesh pulled her close again, beginning a more intimate dance between them. His hands skimmed, testing the waters.

He needed to know.

It was a goal now.

Was this woman truly as chaste as her body made her out to be? Was she truly untouched? What was her family thinking, allowing her out into the night amongst his people? The people of Uruk were sensible to an extent, but she danced with an unbridled exuberance. She danced amongst the ladies of the temples as though she thought herself to be one of them.

Where was her sire and kin?

His forehead pressed to hers, finding her biting her lip. There was a warmth to her face and neck. There was a flickering of those eyes drifting along his chest.

Those responses were too open. Her body was too shy yet bold against him. Bravado sang through her dance, but wariness lingered in her touch.

Such a fool.

Nothing but a fool.

Worrying in the hands of a king, dreading his touch; did she not know of his reputation? He was the king of Uruk, to be sure, but he was more than that.

Gilgamesh slid a hand beneath that Cedar colored hair, beckoning her closer to himself through the tenderest of touches. His face leaned in again.

Their mouths pressed to one another.

Never had he touched a woman and had a reaction to such extremes. Never before had the merest of touches, like that of the inexperienced, brought forth such fire in his body. She leaned into his touch, that lithe body simply pressing to him. Those hands were reaching to his chest, holding his robes.

The urge to fall came to his mind. His legs shook.

She was the embodiment of Ninkasi’s life’s work. She was the aspiration to which Ishtar sought to achieve. Like the greatest of thieves, he stole away the ignorance to man from her. He wizened her to the touch of another against her lips. He allowed her the taste of what pleasure was like.

No…

This woman of intrigue and enigma brought forth a new realm of pleasure to him. Those lips of hers lured him into sin. Her arms, so soft and warm, drew him in. A new kind of entertainment had come to him. Like the clay being and their new light towards fighting and associating with others, this woman promised a new perspective on something he had thought himself an expert in.

“Come away with me,” he murmured to her, speaking against her lips.

“Dance with me,” she countered.

He wanted to dance with her. He needed to dance with her, but not here. The woman belonged amongst his furs, his partner in a different dance. He needed those legs bared to his attentions. He longed for her hair spilling across his bed.

The woman spun before his eyes again and his mind was set. Her fate was sealed, merely needing to be brought to her understanding.

His mouth went to her ear, the gentle murmur of how she looked escaping him. His words revolved over the way she danced, the way she fascinated him. He didn’t make needless promises, simply invited her to his bed, to his embrace.

One of her hands was in his hair now, holding him close. He could feel her moving, turning in his arms as the next song began, her lips moving against his again.

And there it was.

Beautiful things desired to be recognized. She held her pride, her fire, close to her heart; in much the same way as his lionesses. She wouldn’t be taken by the lead of the pride, wouldn’t be done in by the finest of manes. She required fiercer men. She required something that could match what he was sensing from her, what he was tasting upon her lips.

Hands wrapped around his shoulders as he lifted her up. Her face pressed to his neck, hiding away as he stole her away.

Enkidu’s head broke the surface of bodies as he passed, their laugh and whoop trailing after him.

Her body was pressed to the doors of his chambers as he made it into the ziggurat. The few lights here and there were showing her body off to sin. His mouth pressed to her lips, her neck. Anywhere he could reach as she gave off the softest of sounds.

“What’s your name?” He purred.

“Hakuno.”

“I am taking you to my bed, Hakuno,” he replied simply, pulling back and smirking. “Kiss me like you did when we were dancing.” Touch him like they were still dancing, he wanted to say. Her hands were gripping him tight as he pushed his door open, slipping into the room and tossing her upon the bed. The lions resting there growled, but his lips found Hakuno’s, his attention for the beasts thrown aside for this woman.

Her lips made his body sweat, his hands shake. The fabric he pulled from her person only revealed more of that pale skin to his gaze. Revealing her to his eyes was revealing the very meaning of life to his soul. She beguiled him with her movements. Her legs pressing together tempted him as she reached up to pull him into another kiss.

His hand slipped between the valley between her thighs, stroking up to that center of her person. There was a movement in time to his touch, her body rising to his.

Priceless.

Again, his fingers moved along the part of her that was growing wet. He could see her chest rising and falling faster. He could feel his own body responding to this.

So excited over something so simple.

“King Gilgamesh,” she breathed.

The sound of her voice had his lips back against hers. His hands delved deeper, a finger slipping into her body. The legs were spreading, her affections growing more passionate.

Yet he wanted more.

He reached his other hand down to pull her legs apart more. He moved his finger inside of her faster, experimenting. There was a spot that would present her pleasure to him. There was a place that would drive her to madness. He opened her to his attentions more, kissing her harder.

That voice was calling his name again. Desperation was slipping through, but she touched him boldly. Her hand reached between them, grasping him. He tried to reason it, but reason fled at that touch.

Her hand moved along his manhood.

The body was chaste, but the mind was knowledgeable. His hand pulled out, his hands casting hers away before he was lining himself up.

They wouldn’t waste time if her body reached for what it wanted. He couldn’t wait anyway. There was too much to experiment with. He wanted to know how she climaxed against him.

She cried out when he pushed himself in. Her hands clawed at his back. He could feel soreness, but even more than that, he could feel excitement in his veins. His body rocked against hers, his fingers lacing with hers. The pain flickered over her face, before she was alight in his arms again.

Her hips began to move, meeting his every movement. Her chest rose, he fell to meet it. He abandoned her hands as quickly as he had found them, opting to touch her. She filled his hands, obnoxiously, audaciously. He watched her melt under his attention, watched her hands reach for something to hold. If she found something, he wouldn’t know. His eyes were focused on her.

The sweat began to soon enough glisten on her skin. Her body was picking up the pace, teasing him into rougher thrusts. He shifted, finding her eyes rolling back. His name left her lips, ringing out in his ears.

And he wanted more.

“Bend your legs slightly and tilt your hips for me,” he purred.

Her movement was immediate, the response making them both moan. He could feel her core against the base of him. He could feel the friction between their bodies, see those eyes widen at the new feeling. He could almost laugh at the amazement that came to her face.

Her hand swept through his hair a moment before he found her tightening around him.

And there was his limit approaching.

Never had he felt the need to simply ride this feeling out within a woman. Never had he found his mind running through more positions. He wanted to fill her and take her again. He would make her hold one of his legs to her breasts and ride him. She would make him take her into his mouth. He’d defile her with reverence.

Gods, he wanted to take her in every manner his mind could think of.

Her body tightened around him as she cried his name out again. Her eyes closed to him, her lips finding his own as the overbearing climax swept her away. He allowed himself his indulgences, releasing himself into her. A befitting reward for a woman of intrigue.

The room smelled of their association. His hands drifted over her body once more before he was pulling her beneath the sheets. His lips found hers again before he murmured for her to remain.

Another strange happenstance.

The woman curled up in his arms, still a mystery to him except her name.

Hakuno.

Foreign to his tongue, but he found himself murmuring it as she rested against him. His hands skimmed over her body, marveling in the way she fit against his body. Her body was finer than any of Enki’s attempts at the perfect woman. Her skin rivaled that of Enkidu in terms of perfection, only showing the slightest of blemishes here and there upon her skin. The marks here and there drew his gaze, making him map out the expanse of her skin.

He rested, his face pressed against the warmth of a lover.

And when he awakened, he found himself beguiled again. Her hair glimmered in the morning light. The sun made a circlet of crimson and gold amongst the brown strands.

He slipped from the bed, allowing the lions to return to their resting place once more. His robes were thrown on in the laziest of manners, the doors to his room thrown open as he emerged to find the guards waiting.

The command was simple: insist she remain for a meal upon awakening.

He’d lure her into his bed again through small moments and intimate touches. She’d bend to his will, finding the equivalent of the land of the gods in his embrace. He’d see to that.

“Ah, you found the maiden to be worthwhile,” Enkidu stated, leaning against his throne as they sat in their usual place at his side. “Tell me, what plans have you with this one?”

Gilgamesh smirked, moving to settle at the being’s side and snapping for his meal to be brought. His eyes drifted to the being. “There are women who bend to a man, women who show weakness, but the woman I had last night was a lioness, Enkidu.”

“I could tell that by the blood upon your back,” Enkidu replied simply. “White robes are not helpful for covering the marks from war, my king. Although I suppose it matters little. I have seen to the people this morning. Mostly drunks in need of rest and men in need of punishment for touching what is not theirs.”

“The fools,” he told the being.

“There was one other thing,” Enkidu added.

Gilgamesh glanced over at the being, sipping at the juice in his goblet. “Oh?”

“There was a rather interesting inquiry put forth from the goddess Ninsun. Apparently, she had taken in a magician who had been lost and found herself in Uruk. She has been caring for the woman for a number of years, but it would seem she wandered out yesterday evening. She was wondering, perhaps, if you had seen her.”

Gilgamesh froze.

“I believe her name is Hakuno, if that helps,” Enkidu offered.

“How close is my mother to here?”

“I sent her towards your chambers during the last bell chime. You came within moments afterwards. I am surprised you did not see her.”

He was moving before the being could say anything more. Breakfast forgotten, he rushed for his chambers again, knowing the goddess very well.

She’d see to it he had an heir on the way before the day was out.


End file.
